1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved pneumatic particulate blaster apparatus consisting of a hopper having an open top for receiving particulate material and having a lower terminus communicating with generally cylindrically configured hollow tubing, vibrating means mounted on a lower side of the hopper, auger means in the tubing for feeding the particulate material received from the hopper to a distal end of the tubing and being driven by a prime mover from the other end of the tubing for metering the flow of particulate material, particulate mix chamber communicating with the distal end of the tubing and receiving air at an inlet above the particulate mix chamber allowing particulate mix tending to accelerate in a gravitational fall path through a distance in the particulate mix chamber and exiting adjacent multiple venturi orifices in a nozzle communicating therewith, an air receiver tank for communicating with the multiple venturi orifices and having the multiple venturi orifices disposed generally inclined about 10.degree. to an axis of the nozzle for ingress of pressurized air from air receiver tank into the multiple venturi orifices, and termination orifice directing ejection of air, water, and particulate mix to a work surface means.
The invention relates further to a device providing for the outward flow of liquid in a pneumatic particulate blaster and the method of filling the supply tubing thereof as more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art sand blaster devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ Croft 2,612,320 Fisher 2,821,346 Coombe 3,840,188 Rose 4,106,111 ______________________________________
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of sand blaster devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.